


The Strings

by a1y_puff



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is not amused, Canon Compliant, Friendshippy, Gen, General Kanda strikes again, Oneshot, Yullen, at least until October, but not really, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/pseuds/a1y_puff
Summary: The last person Allen would expect to meet after departing from the Campbell’s mansion was, of course, a general from the Black Order.





	The Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on my tumblr, and I thought I'd get it out here before the new chapter is out next month XD
> 
> Kinda-sorta inspired by [You're On by Madeon ft. Kyan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGCnoVrgf9c&index=20&list=RDHQnC1UHBvWA)
> 
> Originally done in one sitting, but I did try to reread to catch any errors. This isn't much but I hope you'd enjoy it! :)
> 
> P.S. For those who are waiting for The Walk to update, I'm still on it huhuhu... If you'd like, check out [some random stories in The Walk universe I've posted on my tumblr here](http://a1y-puff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-walk).

 

 

The last person Allen would expect to meet after departing from the Campbell’s mansion was, of course, a general from the Black Order. 

It was unmistakable. That black uniform. Those gold linings and buttons. 

“Why are you a general?” The question barely managed to escape his lips as he stood there, almost frozen to the spot. Even Johnny and Link were silent behind him, though it was hard to tell how surprised they were by this. 

But Allen? 

“Kanda, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He couldn’t help raising his voice. Couldn’t help it when his legs took the three large steps forward so he could _—_

“That’s General Kanda to you, Beansprout.“ 

At that, Allen froze. It wasn’t just the fact that Kanda was now a general–a move so stupid because he was now tied even further to the Order he hated so much.  It was because how _nonchalant_ he sounded while announcing that, and he was calling Allen _Beansprout_ like _—_ like _—_  

"I knew you’d come back, Kanda!” Johnny walked over to Kanda. “I knew you’d _—_ " 

"Are you here to capture me?” Allen gritted out. Could anyone blame him for assuming? After all, he was wearing that uniform. Those gold buttons. 

“No. I was going to kill that Noah.” He gave Allen a sharp look, scrutinizing his features, especially when Link seemed to tense up slightly. “But I see, it’s you. Beansprout." 

"Did you wish to join us?” Link finally spoke. “The third side of the war?" 

There was a few long seconds of silence in which Kanda simply stared at Link, then Johnny, _then_ Allen. "No." 

Allen took a step back. "Then what do you _want_?” he was starting to sound frustrated. “Whose side are you on _—_ " 

"Yours." 

Allen gaped. "Excuse _me_?” He threw Kanda a disbelieving look, but was returned with a raised eyebrow, as if daring him to question it. Of course Allen _dared_ to. “What?" 

Kanda snorted. "You heard me." 

Then, Johnny started laughing. It started as a low chuckle and morphed into something that sounded like a happy laughter, and it was enough to throw Allen off-balance. 

"Of course,” Johnny managed as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. “That’s what you came back for, isn’t it?" 

Kanda turned his head away, but he didn’t deny it either. 

Allen took a deep breath. "You’re an idiot, you know that right?" 

"That would be pot calling the kettle black." 

"I hate you." 

"Well. I don’t." 

"I _—_ _what_?" 

"Are we going to just stand around here or are we fucking going _somewhere_?" 

Johnny laughed again. "We’re going somewhere!" 

"You lost, Walker,” Link commented, even as he came up to walk beside him. Allen could see the small smile tugging at his lips. “Now let’s go. We’ve got things to do.”

Allen stared. Then stared some more. Then he too, started laughing, because _—_ hey. 

He’d gotten control over his body back, gained a forward momentum, and now? He had his friends to fight with. 

He could keep on walking.

 

**-NeverEnding-**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy, if you don't mind sharing what you think. :)
> 
> And thanks a lot for your supports to my writing!


End file.
